All I Want Is A Hyuuga
by Its A Raquel Thing
Summary: Sasuke wants a Hyuuga to give him a child with the Sharingan before he tries to destroy Konoha.
1. Chapter 1

Do not own Naruto or the Characters

Set before the ninja war begins. Sasuke has convinced Madara to hold off attacking the village so he can make sure that before he dies and takes the whole village with him, his clan can live on through an heir. He already had in mind what kind of woman he wanted, it had to be someone from the Hyuuga clan. Like it is said in legend the Sharingan was born from the Byakugan, so the offspring of him and the woman would have a better chance of possessing the Sharingan than if he were to mate with a normal kuonichi. Sasuke already knew how he was going to obtain the woman as well, He was going to force the Leaf village to hand over all of the Hyuuga women who were of child bearing age. He wasn't going to keep them all, even though it would be fun, He would give the ones he didn't want back to the village where they would die with the rest, when the time came. Now all he had to do now was right Konoha a little letter,

_Konoha_

_As you know a Great Ninja War is upon us, and you will surely lose. But I am giving you an offer to at least prolong what little time you have left. All I am asking for in return for this kind a generous act is one female from the village. Itachi is dead and I am the last Uchiha. Before I die and take the rest of the pathetic village with me I want to produce and offspring that possesses the Sharingan. To ensure that it will possess the Sharingan I am asking for a woman from the Hyuuga clan. The chances are especially higher if a Hyuuga woman who has the Byakugan were to bare my child. My conditions for this agreement are that I want all Hyuuga women of child baring age be bound and gagged and be transferred to the border between the leaf and water nations by Hatake Kakashi. I will then pick the female that I want and have a delivery man take her for me. If any of the woman activate their Byakugan without being told to she will be killed right there on the spot. I will give you one week's time to follow through with these orders. If the women are not at the border by noon I will take it as a signal that the war will begin._

_Sasuke Uchiha_

Now all Sasuke had to do was find a way to get it to the Hokage, He created one of his snakes and forced the scroll down its throat. Then he ordered the snake to deliver the message to the Konoha front gate. Those stupid guards should at least be smart enough to give the Hokage the letter. Now all he had to do was sit and wait. The snake that was sent was extraordinarily fast and was to the gates of Konoha within the day. Once there he made himself noticed before poofing away, the guards took the scroll and saw that it was addressed to the Hokage. One of them immediately ran to her office. Tsunade was just sitting in her office going over some new plans for the combination of the five nations when somebody knocked at the door.

"Come in." Tsunade told the intruder, one of the guards from the gate walked in.

"Hokage-sama. I am sorry to interrupt but this arrived for you at the front gate from a snake. Tsunade immediately knew it was either Kabuto or Sasuke.

"Hand it over." She demanded and he did just that, she quickly read it through and told the gate keeper to call for the four Kages to meet her in her office immediately. She could not believe what Sasuke was demanding. How could he even think that this could even be a possibility? Tsunade was not going to give Sasuke what he wanted, it might as well be playing right into what he has planned. A couple of minutes later all of the Kages were seated in the Hokages office waiting for Tsunade to begin. "I received a letter from Uchiha Sasuke today."


	2. Chapter 2

It was brought to my attention that this chapter was hard to read cause it was all smushed together. I am new to this so I am still learning, I reposted it so hopefully it is better. Thanks for the reviews!

"What?" The Raikage said as he stood up from his seat and slammed his fist against the table.

"What did it say?" The Mizukage asked with eagerness in her voice.

"He wants to trade a woman from the Hyuuga clan to postpone the war." Tsunade answered the question as calmly as she could. There was a silence after she said this. The Kage's were all thinking the same thing. Maybe if we did give him the one woman they would have more time to prepare for the war. This one woman could end up saving countless numbers of lives.

"Why from the Hyuuga clan? And what does he plan on doing?" The Raikage asked her still pondering over the decision.

"He wants this woman to bare him a child who holds the Sharingan. He wants a Hyuuga because it is more likely for the child to gain his eyes." The Hokage told them, she could tell they were all considering taking the deal presented before them. "He wants all Hyuuga women of child baring age presented before him so that he may pick the one he wants."

"How long would it delay the War?" The Kazekage asked in his usual mono-tonal voice.

"Until the child is born" The Hokage answered, she really wanted to shout that there was no way in hell that they were gonna do this but she was not the leader, they had to make a group decision and she was only one vote. She also didn't want to piss them off because this alliance was fragile at best.

"How many Hyuuga women are there that hold the Byakugan?" The Mizukage asked, to be honest she really didn't like that fact of giving a fellow woman away like she was a piece of property but she couldn't help but to think of her people.

"10, but there are only 6 who can bear children." Tsunade answered, by the looks on their faces she knew that everyone's mind was made up. She still hoped that maybe they wouldn't go for it. "Should we even consider it? If we do this it is gonna show him that we believe we are gonna lose." Tsunade said to them.

"We most face it Tsunade, we will lose countless numbers of Nin if we fight now. This will give us the opportunity to grow stronger." The Raikage told her in a calming tone.

"Okay. The Hyuuga are a very proud family though. They will not bend easily, if at all. Especially when the Clan leaders own daughter will be offered to Sasuke." Tsunade told them.

"Call in their leader." Gaara stated. "We will talk to him." Tsunade summoned an anbu member to find Hiashi and demand his presents in the Hokage's office immediately. Hiashi was in the middle of his compound training his youngest daughter Hanabi when the anbu appeared before him.

"The Hokage requests your presence in her office immediately." The anbu told him, and then he vanished. Hiashi ordered Hanabi to continue training, he then poofed directly into the Hokage's office.

"You requested my presence." Hiashi said inclining his head slightly, he then noticed the other kages in the office. He knew what they were going to discuss was important of all five of them were here.

"This is a matter of extreme importance and we require an immediate response." Tsunade told him about the letter she received and about what was discussed amongst the kages. "I know what we are requesting might seem extremely unreasonable, immoral, and very cruel but we would not be asking this of you if we did not think that it would help." The Hokage told Hiashi.

"Would my daughters be offered as well?" He asked her in what seemed like a worried tone but she wasn't sure.

"Only Hinata, Hanabi is too young to have children." She answered truthfully. "What is your answer?"


	3. Chapter 3

People are saying my chapters are short and there is a reason for this. If I try to make my chapters longer it makes me feel like I am doing homework or a project. Or anything like that. Once I stop feeling like I am having fun that is when I end my chapters. One day if I am super bored and I am on a roll you might just get a super long chapter out of me, until then short ones it is!

Hiashi did not have to think about his answer for very long. He knew that it was best for the village, even though he didn't really show it he was concerned for his daughter. She was as delicate as a piece of China. All he could do was hope that the Uchiha did not pick her. "I will inform my clan of this and the women will be ready by noon tomorrow." Hiashi stated, he vanished and reappeared in the Hyuuga compound.

He immediately found a lower branch member. "Gather everybody in the clan. Tell them to meet in the Main Hall." Hiashi told him, he quickly ran off to inform everyone of the meeting.

Hinata was walking down a street with her teammates looking for a place to eat. Suddenly a man appeared in front of her and her teammates. Hinata immediately shifted in to her defensive stance while Kiba and Shino instinctively stepped in front of her.

"Emergency Hyuuga meeting. Now." The man said, they then noticed that he was a Hyuuga clan member.

"O-okay." Hinata told the man, she expected him to leave but he just stood there. "I guess I w-will see you t-tomorrow." Hinata said to Shino and Kiba before leaving with the man to head back to the compound. The guard that was in charge of picking HInata up did not say anything on the way back so she knew it must be something serious. She would find out just how serious and how it would affect her when she got there.

Eventually the whole Hyuuga clan, save for the ones on missions, was gathered in the Main Hall. Hiashi and his daughters were faced in front of everybody else since they were the main branch. As soon as the last family arrived Hiashi began to speak.

"As we all know the 3rd Ninja War is steadily drawing nearer each day. The Hyuuga have been offered the chance to postpone it further while we build our alliances and strengthen our Nin." Hiashi started. "The Hokage received a letter from the traitor Uchiha, Sasuke." Many members of the clan grew more alert with this information. "What is being asked of the Hyuuga clan is to present all Byakugan holding women of child bearing age to the traitor so that he may choose one to bare his child."

Hiashi knew this would throw them over the edge. There was an uproar as many of the people put the pieces together. The women who did not have the Byakugan but married into the clan were physically grateful they did not have to do this. There were only six women of child baring age who held the Byakugan. One was a recently widowed woman with three young children, 3 were still married and all had at least one child, then there was a soon to be married woman in her early 20's, and then Hinata who was barley 17. All of the Byakugan women started crying, Hinata held back the tears as she looked to her father, for a sign that this was fake. For something, anything that this was just a joke, he refused to look at her. Hanabi looked at her older sister with concern. Hinata had let the tears fall from her eyes but she was not sobbing as the other women were doing as the significant others were yelling from where they had been sitting.

Hiashi looked straight ahead and waited for it to settle down again. "To all those who this does not apply to you shall leave." Once the ones had left the remaining were just the 6 women and their families. "I know what I am asking of this clan is a lot, but one of you can save countless numbers of lives by giving the village more time to prepare. Not only will you be saving your fellow villagers but your family as well. My own daughter will be up for choosing as well, and she knows that her sacrifice will be for the best for the village."

Hinata wasn't sure but she thought that this was her father's way of telling her that this is why he was doing this to her. The other women had begun to listen to what Hiashi had said, they started to think about it in their minds. What if the life I am saving by doing this saves the life's of my family? Hiashi was just waiting now for the women to say something, anything at all. "I will go father." Hinata had stood up and looked directly at her father when she spoke. Hiashi was surprised by her boldness and her willingness. "I will protect my fellow nin and my family." Hinata finished without stuttering. The rest of the women and their families were all looking to HInata, they saw a girl much younger than them willing to sacrifice herself for the family that disapproved of her. They all stood up one by one and bowed their heads in a sign of respect while also agreeing to go as well.


	4. Chapter 4

So in some of the reviews people are asking some questions and leaving some suggestions and I am going to address them. Also if you have any questions or ways to improve the story don't be afraid to tell me. Okay so Hinata-er asked if it is going to be a romance? And to be truthful I don't know yet, I mean I am deciding between a romance or a tragedy but I am not sure yet. Hinata-er also asks some questions about the main plot but I can't answer those without ruining the story so sorry. On to the next one. Hinatafan asks how can Hanabi be too young? Well there is a simple answer to that. See I just made Hanabi as old (or in this case young) as I wanted her to be. But if you want a better explanation that I might actually add later child bearing age is defined as when a woman is in between the stages of puberty and menopause. So Hanabi has not officially 'become a woman' if you get my 'flow'. And how would the Hokage know this might be the next question so I will answer that too. It stands to reason that since the Hyuuga's are an important clan that they would have the best physician i.e. the Hokage. Hinatafan also asks why doesn't Sasuke keep all the Hyuuga women so he has plenty o babies o continue his clan? That is a very good question actually and I will definitely include that answer in a future chapter. Sorry again about the plot block. Also some people have said that my chapters are a bit rushed and I think I know why that is. I have already said that when it starts to feel like a job that's when I quit. I also do not put as much detail as I probably should into either the thoughts or the actions. I hate reading stuff when the whole thing is just repeated over and over again. So I will try in this chapter to give more detail without repeating the same things over and over again. Hope you enjoy it! Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate them!

"What kind of mission is it that you have to leave for a whole year?" Kiba asked Hinata. He, Akamaru, and Shino were in her room watching her as she packed for her yearlong mission. When she had told them that she would be going away on a mission for that long they immediately started asking questions.

"It is a v-very important m-mission and I am not able to discuss it. " Hinata had a hard time telling them this lie. She didn't want for them to know what she was doing because she was afraid of how they would react. Hinata knew that Kiba and Shino would both fight like hell to make sure she didn't go. Hinata knew what she signed up for, and she knew the reasons for doing it. And two of them were standing in the room with her.

"I still don't understand why we can't go with you." Shino said in his usual voice, Hinata had been around him long enough to detect the very subtle afflictions in his voice that distinguished what emotion he was actually feeling. And she detected on of concern and sadness in his voice. She really hated lying to the two of them because they were more like her family than her actual family was, but she knew it was for their benefit if she go and do this. She took a big deep breath and let it out slowly as she continued to pack.

"I-I am sorry, but I cannot s-say that either." Hinata answered, she thought the briefer she kept her answers the less likely she would be caught in a lie. She had just finished packing her one bag, she didn't even know if the Uchiha would allow her to wear her own clothing or if he would provide it for her. She had no clue where she was going, what exactly was to be done to her, how long it would last, or how long she would be kept alive before the Uchiha killed her. So many unthinkable thoughts were running through her head but her face was a stone wall which she refused to let crumbling down. She stood up from her crouching position and looked at her two best friends. All three of them had grown so much from when they had just started out. The best part about it was that they had grown together and helped each other out on the way. Hinata was really going to miss her friends and she didn't know if this was going to be the last time she saw them, so if this was going to be their last memory together she wanted it to be a happy one."This is g-going to be my last n-night in Konoha for a while so let's g-go have some fun!"

Kiba and Shino were both shocked, had HInata just tried to yell with excitement. It was an epic fail but she still had attempted it. They were both looking at her as she plastered a smile on her face and was waiting for both of their responses. Kiba and Shino were still sketchy on this whole year long mission thing but trusted Hinata enough to be able to take care of herself. This was going to be the last time that they were going to see her for a whole year so they decided that they should do what she wanted to do.

"What do you want to do?" Kiba asked her. She pondered for a moment, thinking about all the things she hadn't done and might not get to do. One thing she hadn't done yet is have alcohol, she wasn't allowed to drink yet so that was going to be hard to do since she was underage. And the whole drunk off her ass, puking thing did not appeal to her one bit. If you think about it there was not much too actually do around the town. She just wanted something to make her forget what she was going to have to do. Then it hit her, she knew the one thing that she wanted to do.

"I want to pull a prank." Hinata said with not one bit of falter in her voice.

"What!" Kiba asked, this was not like the usual HInata, he thought she would want to go to the waterfall or go get something to eat. But pull a prank? No way.

"Really?" Shino asked, she nodded her head with excitement. "On whom?"

"Ummm….hmmm…" HInata hadn't really thought about that part or any part of the actual prank either. She pondered over who she knew and wanted to prank. Then she remembered all those times Kakashi had said perverted things to her that she didn't understand and then had to research and then appearing the fool. Plus he was going to be escorting her to the meeting point rendezvous point and it just might make her laugh every time she looked at him and thought about the prank she pulled on him. "Kakashi Sensei."

The boys looked at each other with glints in their eyes, if you could see Shino's. How could they have not thought about him right away? He always told dirty things to Hinata who would ask them what it meant and they wouldn't dare answer her. Now all they had to do was come up with that actual prank and set it into action. It was not going to be easy for they knew what a talented ninja Kakashi was so they had to make their plan fool proof before they actually attempted it. Kiba had been saving his latest prank for a rainy day but he decided to whip it out now.

"I have the prank we are going to pull!" Kiba practically screamed. It wasn't a really elaborate prank but it was going to be one Kakashi remembered for a long time. Kiba told them the plan and they both got uncharacteristic evil smiles across their face. Kakshi was going to pay for all the trouble he caused and all his inappropriateness. They decided who would play which roles and set their plan in action.

I know that this wasn't really that long and it didn't really get the story rolling but I wanted to add some fun in the story so it all wouldn't be gloomy. Oh by the way, I have a prank in mind but I want to see if somebody else can come up with a better one. So if you have any ideas please leave me a review! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

I know I haven't updated in a pretty long time, school really complicates everything and my computer has been down for the count for a while. But now school is through for a while and my computer is fixed so I should be updating a lot more. Yay! Please review with any tips on how to improve.

Hinata was to be the distraction, Shino the look out, and Kiba the executioner. The plan was to dye Kakashi's hair bright green. They didn't sell his natural hair color dye so he would either have to wait until it faded or dye it another more natural looking color. Either way it was going to be hilarious. The plan was for Hinata to go up to Kakashi and ask him some questions to keep him busy so Shino and Kiba could sneak into his apartment and put some green dye into his shampoo. Once their plan was created and everybody had their jobs they left Hinata's house and went separate ways. Hinata used her Byakugan to locate where Kakashi was. As soon as she had found him she headed in his general direction. Then when she was close enough to him she stopped running and started walking in his direction. He had his nose buried in a book but she knew he could see her. At the sight of him it stirred a fear deep within her. She knew it was because he was the one that was to escort her and the other Hyuuga women to the Uchiha.

"Hello Hinata." Kakashi said with no affliction in his voice.

"H-hello."

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked, she seemed to by just staring not really looking at anything in particular.

"Mmhmm." Hinata said still not really paying attention. Kakashi was a little worried by her actions.

"Would you like to have lunch with me?" Kakashi asked. This made Hinata break whatever trance she was and think clearly. She still wanted to go through with her prank so she said yes to him.

Meanwhile Kiba and Shino had easily broken into Kakashi's house unnoticed. That's just how Shino was; he could practically become invisible if he wanted to, like a fly on a wall. They were in and out within ten minutes. They told Hinata that they would meet her back at her house once they were finished so that is where they were going.

Kakashi was doing most of the talking for the whole conversation. He wanted to get Hinata's mind off of what was to come but all of his tactics were not working. He tried to be charming, witty, shy, coy, etc… nothing worked. He had literally tried everything. He only had one thing left that he could do.

"Hinata?" Kakashi said. Hinata looked up from her food. "Can I show you something?"

"What?" Hinata asked with a little skepticism in her voice.

"It's a surprise." Kakashi told her, he paid for their food and then stood up. "Come on."

Hinata got up from her stool. She didn't know where Kakashi was taking her but she didn't really care. In only 3 days she was going to be put up for the Uchiha to decide her fate. She didn't realize but she was blindly following Kakashi back to his apartment. Luckily for her Shino and Kiba had already finished and were waiting back at her home for her. When they reached his apartment Kakashi walked inside but told Hinata to wait for him. He came back out holding his hand behind his back, this perked Hinata's attention. She was going to use her Byakugan but decided she didn't want to ruin the surprise. Kakashi pulled out a black ribbon with a bell on it.

"Why are you giving me this?" Hinata asked looking at the object questioningly.

"If Sasuke chooses you he will know what it means." Kakashi explained to her, he then picked up her hand and tied it around her wrist. "Keep it on no matter what."

"O-okay." Hinata told him, he watched as she stared at the bell in confusion. Kakashi's plan had worked and it distracted Hinata enough to get her mind off of what was to come. "I must be heading h-home now. Thank y-you."

Hinata left immediately and walked home. She knew Kiba and Shino would be waiting for her there. All the while she was just staring at her acquired bracelet wondering what it could mean. Hinata did not move her hands much when she walked so the thing did not jingle. Hinata did feel kind of bad that she was playing a prank on Kakashi now that he had given her this bell. But the plan was already set in action and she couldn't back out of it. She eventually made it home to find Kiba and Shino talking to each other.

"Hey you're finally back." Kiba said to her. "We did it."

Hinata could not help but to smile at her two teammates. She really was going to miss these guys. Kiba and Shino were like her big brothers that she had never had. Neji had only been acting like a family member to her for a short time but these two were with her from the beginning.

"Let's go get something to eat." Shino told them, they didn't know that Hinata has just eaten and she didn't want to say no to them so she nodded her head in agreement. They went out to eat at some semi-fancy restaurant. Shino said he would pay for Hinata but Kiba would have to pay for himself. This made Hinata laugh. They had their little playful banters back and forth but it always ended the same way, with Kiba holding his head down in shame.

Once they finished eating their meals the two guys walked Hinata back home. She gave them each a peck on the cheek and a hug which they returned with blushes. She left them and went inside straight back to her room. Since she had nothing else to do she collapsed on her bed. Thoughts began to fill her mind. What was she going to do if she was chosen? What was to be done to her? What would become of the child she was to bear? And finally what was going to happen with her feelings for Naruto? Since she had found out about the proposal she had refused to think about Naruto. Now she couldn't help but too. She had always wanted him to be her first everything. Now there was a chance he couldn't do any of that. He probably wouldn't even know what was happening to her. He probably wouldn't have cared if he did. She had confessed that she loved him but he was sent off before anything could happen. She had no clue of what his feelings were for her. All she could hope for is that he would find someone who made him happy. All of these feelings and thoughts welled up inside of Hinata and she had begun to cry. She was thinking about all the other women in her clan who were being offered as well and she began to feel quite selfish. The other women all had either children or husbands or both. They were going to be losing more if they were chosen. They would be losing concrete things while she only lost the what-ifs. Somehow this had given Hinata strength. She thought of what the children would be losing, a mother. Hinata knew what it was like to lose a mother. Somehow she was going to get picked over the other women. She was going to stand out amongst the others so they would not have to suffer. It was her duty as a main house member to defend her people. She knew that the other women would not feel the same way as she did. She was going to explain to them that what she was doing was not only for them but for the clan as well.

The only problem was that Hinata did not know how he was going to pick his mate. Whatever it was she would have to be the best. None of the other women had as much training as she had had, due to the fact that she was a main branch member. She was pretty sure she could beat any of the women in a hand to hand situation. As far as her eyes were concerned she had one of the farthest reaching Byakugan's of her clan. But what if he were to judge based on looks, all of the other Hyuuga women were far prettier than her. Hinata never put on make-up or even bothered to try to do her hair. Mother's were supposed to teach those things to their daughters, but Hinata's mother died when she was just a little girl so nobody taught her those things. Hinata was too afraid to even attempt to wear make-up because people would point it out. The only time she remotely dressed up was when it was her birthday and her father made her. Maybe once she told the other female's they would help her.

Hinata's mind finally became overwhelmed and she passed out. She was woken by a light tapping at her door. Then she heard a something that resembled 'time to wake'. As she got out of bed she looked towards her window. It was still dark outside, the clan had agreed on leaving during the night so as not to cause a commotion when six Hyuuga women were escorted out of the village by Kakashi. Hinata took one quick shower and put her normal clothing on. She grabbed her bag that she had packed the day before and slung it over her shoulder. She quietly exited her room and walked out the front door. Neji was the only one waiting for her. She was not expecting her father to send her off, if he did he would actually have to face the reality of what he was doing.

Neji gave Hinata a curt nod that she returned. They began walking towards the front gates, it was a complete silence between the two. Each not knowing what to say to the other that wouldn't cause awkwardness between them. They were the first to arrive, Kakashi was leaning against the wall that surrounded Konoha. Hinata had to look away from him because she saw that he was wearing an earflap hat, most likely covering the green hair that she, Shino, and Kiba had given him. She turned away from him and hid her little laugh in her hands and tried to disguise it as a cough. When she was done laughing she turned around just in time to see one of the other Hyuuga women arrive.

Her name was Nori, she was one of the Hyuuga women who was married and had a child. She was escorted to the meeting point by her husband. They walked together hand in hand and stopped near the front of the gates. Her husband grabbed hold of her and pressed her to his chest while she wept. Hinata never had somebody that would hold her like that and let her cry into their shoulder when she was scared. Chances are now she never would. One by one the other women started showing up. Emi, showed up with her husband, she had two children. Takara, showed up on her own, she asked her sister to watch her 3 children for her while she was gone. Yumi, showed up with her fiancé by her side. And the last to arrive was Kameyo, her husband also by her side, their child, at a neighbors for the night. Hinata looked at these women and realized what they were going to lose if Uchiha picked them. This just made Hinata even more determined to be picked over these other women.

"Are you ready?" Kakashi asked pushing himself off of the wall and to the front gates. All of the women gave a nod in understanding. The ones that came with somebody gave said their goodbyes and then they were departing. Kakashi acknowledged the guards and they continued walking. Mostly the three women who were married and had children walked beside each other since they probably knew one another. The eldest Hyuuga woman Takara walked just behind Kakashi. And that left Yumi and Hinata. Yumi was only a few years older than Hinata and hadn't any children yet. Hinata just assumed that since they were both similar that that is why Yumi walked beside Hinata. It would only take them about two days to reach their destination and that included them camping for the night. Even though the women were in groups, for the most part, nobody talked.

Before Hinata had left she tied the gift Kakashi had given her around her wrist. Every time she moved it would give a little jingle but not one that was annoying. Hinata still had no clue what it meant but he had told her to keep it on and so that is what she did. The whole day passed by pretty quickly to Hinata. They found a clearing and set up camp. The other women had brought tents but Hinata would rather sleep out in the open with the stars above her. Kakashi who was in charge of guarding the Hyuuga women was staying awake a bit longer until everyone else had fallen asleep. Even though it was really ht outside he had refused to take his earflap hat off. Hinata had looked down at the gift Kakashi had given her and wanted to ask him what it meant.

"K-kakashi?" She stuttered loud enough for him to hear. He didn't acknowledge her by looking at her but he gave a sound that sounded close to 'hm'. "W-what does the b-bell mean?"


	6. Chapter 6

**So I wanted to thank all the people who favorite my story. Really appreciate the reviews even if some of them are mean. Hahaha lol jk. They are just trying to improve my story. I did ask for you to leave comments with ways to improve my story and you did. So thanks! Review More Please! And I also found a new way of where I can update more quickly and I think I will stick with it. Sorry if this is a bit rushed or late but freaking school is hard. And it takes up most of my time but next semester should be better so without further ado here you go!**

Hinata never did find out what the bell meant. After she had asked Kakashi he told her that she would find out eventually. Hinata didn't want to sound whiny and beg for him to tell her so she just dropped it and went into her sleeping bag. Currently they were at the border an hour before they were supposed to be there just in case anything unexpected happened. Over the couple of days all of the Hyuuga women had formed a sort of bond. Hinata had not told them her plan because since she had gotten to know them she knew they would not want to help her. So she decided just to do it on her own. Once they had arrived at the border all of the women had kept to themselves. Before they knew it half an hour had passed by.

"I think it's time for the bindings." Kakashi said. He could physically see the women shake with fear. All of them began to tear up, except for Hinata. He was sure that she would be balling uncontrollably by now. But she turned out to be the strongest one of all the women. He could tell the she was upset but she didn't cry. She even was the first to walk up to Kakashi to be bound and gagged. Even though he didn't show it Kakashi did care what happened to these women. They were his responsibility and he didn't like the idea of just giving one of them away like they were nothing. The first thing he did was to tie Hinata's hands together behind her back. Then he took the gag that was supposed to be for her mouth and gently placed it in between her teeth before walking around her and tying it in a knot. He repeated the process with the other women.

Once they were all gagged and bound they stood in order of which they had been restrained. Hinata was first, then Emi, Takara, Kameyo, Nani, and finally Yumi. It had taken Kakashi 15 minutes to tie everyone. The women stood with their heads held high and choked back the tears that were brimming, dying to escape. Kakashi knew that most, if not all, of the women's strength had come from Hinata. She, without probably even realizing it, had become a leader to the other Hyuga women. Throughout this whole thing she has handled every situation thrown at her with the grace and strength an heiress should have. Kakashi could remember how timid and shy she use to be, but the young lady standing before him today was not the same.

Before they had wanted to the remaining 15 minutes had passed. And right on time was a large, very muscular man who had orange-ish red spiky hair walking out of the trees. He wasn't carrying any weapons or anything else for that matter, mostly likely didn't need it with his size. The Hyuga had been informed of Sasuke's conditions so none of them activated their Byakugan. The man kept walking until there was about 30 ft. between him and Kakashi, whom was standing in front of the women. After what seemed like minutes of the two just staring at each other the man finally spoke.

"Hatake Kakashi?" He asked more than stated.

"You are?" Kakashi replied after nodding.

"The delivery man." He replied avoiding the true meaning of the question. He then proceeded to pull a snake from within his robe and it wrapped itself around the man's hand. He raised his hand as if he were holding a puppet. Then he motioned for Kakashi to move to the side so he could see all of the women. The snake stared intently at each of the women before moving on to the next. It then began to hiss, which apparently the large man could understand. He then pointed to Takara. "How old are you?"

"Thirty-five." Kakashi replied for the woman who could not speak.

"Get out of line." The man told her. She backed up out of the line. The snake hissed something else and the man spoke again. "Who has children?" Nori, Emi, and Kameyo nodded their head to acknowledge that they did have children. "Go." They stepped back the same as Takara had done. The two females left were Yumi and Hinata. They each sent one another a side glance.

The snake hissed again and the man began to walk forward. Once about 10ft. away he placed the snake on the ground and it slithered in a straight line in between the two females who were staring at it intently. Right before it was exactly in the middle of Hinata and Yumi, it veered towards Yumi. It was faster than what Hinata had assumed. It easily wrapped itself around her leg as it climbed up her body. Yumi squealed and gasped the best that she could with the gag in her mouth. Even though she tried to be as still as possible she squirmed some. Once the snake was done inspecting Yumi it slithered back down her leg and looked as if it was heading back towards the man.

Hinata had assumed that he had picked Yumi. She was so pathetic, she failed at everything she tried to do. She couldn't even win this for these women who would be losing a lot more than she would. Hinata had wanted to start crying but then she felt something on her leg that shocked her out of her thoughts. Apparently the snake had only pretended to head back, but while Hinata wasn't paying attention he had turned back towards her. Unlike Yumi, Hinata had willed herself to stay perfectly still while the snake explored her. Once it had climbed up her leg it circled her waist a few times, then moved onto her breasts. This had been the hardest part for Hinata. It slithered up to her neck and positioned its head right in her line of vision. Hinata felt like it was peering into the depths of her soul. Looking at her deepest desires, her biggest fears. And just like that it was slithering back down her leg and heading toward the large man. It hissed for a minute and then vanished.

The man pointed towards Hinata. "Her."

Hinata did it, she had been chosen, she had saved these women. Their families. Yumi and the other Hyuga omen were not taking the news as well as Hinata. They began to shake their heads and try to yell through their gags. They began to crowd around Hinata standing protectively in front of her. Hinata tried to tell them to stop but the gag prevented her from doing so. The man didn't show any emotion to the scene presented in front of him. He turned toward Kakashi and inclined his head towards the women. Kakashi made a few clones of himself and began to pry the women away from Hinata. They continued to struggle even when Kakashi held them back. Once Kakashi had taken away the last Hyuga woman from Hinata she turned towards them and did the only thing she could think of that her bindings would allow her to do, and that was to bow. The women seemed to calm down after that and all bowed back in return with tears in their eyes. Hinata turned back around and began to walk towards the man. She stopped directly in front of him. They looked at each other before he turned around and began walking; she assumed she was supposed to follow him so she did.

Hinata felt like she had been walking for hours, but in all reality it had only been a couple. Hinata had studied the man before her. From what she could see he cared for animals. He even avoided walking on bugs that he could see. But there was just something off about his aura that frightened her a bit. She had no clue how far they would be walking or where they were going so the minutes ticked by like hours and the hours like days. Suddenly the man ahead of her came to a stop.

"Give me your bag." The man demanded. Hinata's hands were still tied so she brought them up to eye level so he could see. He reached out for her hands and untied her wrist restraints. She shouldered her backpack off and handed it to him. "You can remove your gag."

She brought her hands up slowly to the knot behind her head and untied it. The gag fell from her mouth and landed on the floor. Hinata moved her jaw around a bit and rubbed her wrists. She watched as the man gently went through her bag. She had expected him to just tare through it but he was very caring with her things. Once he had finished searching he bag he placed all the items back into the bag and handed it back to Hinata. She slung the bag over her shoulder.

"How long can you hold your breath for?" The man asked her. Hinata was a bit confused by the question but answered it anyways.

"A c-couple minutes." She said trying to hide her stutter but failing. They began walking again with Hinata just behind the man. She could hear running water in the distance. It only took them a few more minutes to reach it. She immediately felt at peace seeing as her element was water. The man just stood at the water's edge as if he were waiting for something. Suddenly a head had popped out of the water. Hinata had unconsciously stepped back from the man emerging out of the water. Once he had fully emerged he spoke.

"Hello." He said. Hinata just looked to the ground. "Picked a quiet one I see. I already like her better than Karin."

"Enough Suigetsu." The man spoke up. "You know what to do."

"You never let me have any fun Juugo."Suigetsu replied. Hinata finally knew the man's name. "Come with me." He motioned to Hinata. She cautiously stepped into the water next to him. He walked them further out to where Hinata could barley touch. "When I say go hold your breath for as long as you can." Hinata nodded as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "1,2,3…Go." Hinata sucked in as much air as she possibly could before she was fully submerged into the water. Since Hinata was so accustomed to the water she opened her eyes and looked around her. Even with her eyes it was difficult to because he was swimming through the water faster than any person should be able to. Before she knew it they were entering an underwater cave. They surfaced in a little cave that had an archway where a woman with red hair was leaning. "Here Karin take her while I go back for Juugo." He said as he pushed Hinata towards the lip of the stone circle that surrounded them. Hinata lifted herself up and stood. The red headed female glared at Hinata.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Karin replied. Suigetsu just stared at her and submerged back into the water and went to retrieve Juugo. The water was rather cold and Hinata began to unconsciously shiver from just standing there. Karin snickered at this.

"Why would Sasuke pick you?" Karin rhetorically asked. "You are not even cute. Plus you're shivering from a little water. You are not going to be able to handle Sasuke. He is going to chew you up and spit you out and then finally realize that I am the one for him. Maybe I should just save him the trouble and get rid of you myself. Then he would love me even faster." The only thing Hinata could do was take her abusive words in silence like she normally would. Apparently Hinata's silence only angered Karin more because she approached her. "You're not going to answer me? Are you too cool for that? Seriously why would Sasuke pick you when he could have someone like me? I mean look at you! You are fat, you're ugly, and you're weak. All of which Sasuke hates. So I wouldn't be surprised if when he came back Sasuke kills you right on the spot. I think I would enjoy it more when Sasuke kills you so I will let you live until he gets back." Finally to Hinata's relief, Juugo and Suigetsu emerged from the water. Karin stepped back and went through the archway.

"Follow me and I will get you a towel." Juugo told Hinata. She followed him through the archway and down a corridor. On the floor ahead of them there were two towels. Juugo gave Hinata the one on top while he took the one that was on the floor.

"Thank you." Hinata said unconsciously. She was just so use to saying it to people when they did something nice for her. Juugo was shocked that she had finally spoken and nodded in return to her. He then began walking even further down the hallway. Hinata followed him while she was drying herself and clothing as best she could. He led her to an empty little hole in a wall. It was about the size of a bathroom.

"This is your room." Juugo told her and then left. Hinata didn't know what to do so she just laid out her wet items on the ground around her and slumped against the wall. Hinata had no clue what time it was or where she was or what was going to happen to her. So she just sat there and thought about what was happening in Konoha. What were her friends doing? Where they thinking about her? Hinata had no idea how she was able to but she fell asleep slumped up against the wall.

She was awoken by Juugo gently shaking her awake. He gave her an apple to eat and then left. Hinata ate the apple and had to admit it was a very good apple. Hinata wondered when she was going to see Sasuke. Had he come back while she was sleeping? Once she was done with the outer of her apple she left the core on the floor next to her. Hinata was just sitting there thinking when she heard Karin talking really fast and it was getting louder as she was coming closer to 'her room'. She sounded as if she was talking to somebody. Then the talking stopped. Hinata looked up at her door way. There he was. Sasuke was standing there staring at her and Karin was standing behind him glaring daggers at her a well.

**Well that is the end of this chapter. Thanks for reading. The next chapter will finally have Sasuke and Hinata interactions! Thanks again. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys for not updating in sooooooo long. Part of the reason was because I didn't have a computer for a long time. And the other part was because I had just lost the interest to write. But I have rekindled my passion for writing and will try to update at least once every two weeks. If I start lagging just keep bugging me to write more. Hope you guys enjoy!**

Sasuke stared down at the Hyuga. He motioned for her to follow him. She immediately stood up from where she was sitting and began to trail after him. Karin was still following as closely as possible without actually bumping into him. They went to a more lit area. There were peaks of sunlight that could be seen through cracks in the stone ceiling. So apparently they weren't as underground as she thought they were.

"Examine her." Sasuke told Karin interrupting whatever she was saying.

"For what?" Karin replied.

"Everything." Sasuke went and leaned against the wall staring at both of the females. Karin began using her chakra to begin to examine Hinata for 'everything'. Karin just began running routine exams to see if she was injured in any way or defective. But she could find nothing wrong.

"She's fine." Karin told him.

"Leave." He said to Karin. She had a hurt look on her face but left anyway. Hinata just stayed where she was standing. Sasuke came to stand in front of her. Hinata just stared at the ground not knowing what else to do. "You know why you are here?" Hinata nodded her head. "Okay. We will make our first attempt tonight." Hinata just gave a nod to state she understood what was going to happen. Sasuke then left her in the room. Hinata headed back to her room and sat on the bed. A few minutes later Juugo walked by Hinata's room and noticed that she was just sitting on her bed not doing anything.

"Would you like to help me with something?" Juugo asked her. She nodded her head slowly. She believed Juugo was a trustworthy person she believed. He hadn't harmed her when they were alone so what would make him hurt her in front of these other people. She began to follow him to wherever he was leading her. When she seen the place that he had been leading her to a smile instantly appeared on her face. A little garden was growing in the cave through the little patches of sunlight that came through the cave. "You like it?" Hinata nodded enthusiastically.

"How is it p-possible for them to grow here?" Hinata was amazed that such beautiful flowers were able to thrive in such darkness.

"They just need a little extra care." Juugo replied. He then bent down and began caring for the flowers. Hinata bent over in front of a flower bush and began to feel the soft petals of the flowers. Then she began to smell each one. The scents began to relax her and she eventually lost track of where she was or what kind of situation she was in. Once Juugo had finished tending to his flowers, he turned towards Hinata. "Let's go get something to eat from the kitchen." Hinata nodded in agreement. She stood up and followed him to what she supposed was the kitchen. He began to pull out items for a meal she believed he was preparing for everybody. Hinata just stood in the kitchen watching Juugo prepare.

"Can I help?" She eventually asked.

"Do you know how to make any type of noodles?" she nodded. Then began to pull out stuff for noodles. She started cooking and didn't even notice when Suigetsu and Karin entered and sat at the table just watching them cook. Juugo finished first with Hinata following just a few minutes behind. Once she was done she brought the pan out with the noodles and placed it on the table next to Juugo's meat of some kind. Juugo made a plate first and then left.

"These noodles are amazing!" Suigetsu exclaimed. "Hinata I think I am in love with you." Hinata began to blush and just look down at her food. Juugo returned with no plate in hand and then sat down and began filling a second plate with just noodles. Hinata then realized that he must have brought Sasuke a plate of food.

"You're noodles are very good Hinata." Hinata bowed her head in gratitude. Suigetsu and Karin began arguing over something while Juugo and herself remained quiet while eating. Then suddenly Karin stopped yelling and looked to the doorway. Everybody turned that way as well to see Sasuke standing in the doorway looking at them, holding his empty plate.

"Sasuke! What are you doing out of your room?" Karin asked excitedly.

"I came for some more of Juugo's noodles." this immediately wiped the smile from Karin's face. Sasuke began walking towards the table. Hinata just looked down at her food.

"Actually Hinata made those noodles." Suigetsu pointed out which Hinata wished he hadn't.

"Hn." was his response. He began piling the noodles on his plate. Once he had a sufficient amount, he left again.

"Wow Hinata. He must have really liked your noodles he never gets seconds." Suigetsu told her. She just continued staring at her food. Once Suigetsu and Karin had finished eating they left their plates there and took off to wherever. Hinata picked up their plates along with hers and went to go wash them off. Juugo put the remaining food all onto one plate and took off with it. A few minutes later after Hinata had finished rinsing everything off he came back within empty plate.

"W-where did you put the food?" Hinata asked.

"I took it and fed some of the animals outside." Juugo replied. Hinata smiled at his kindness. She did not expect any of this when she thought about what she was getting into. Then Sasuke appeared back in the doorway staring at her and Juugo.

"Come." He ordered, looking at Hinata. She looked to the ground and started following behind him. This was it. She didn't know if she could keep from crying. She reached into her pockets looking for something, anything to distract her. Then she found it. The bell Kakashi had given her. She had taken it off so that nobody would take it. Now she slipped it back on her wrist. Then returned her hands to her sides. She held the bell in her hand so it would not jingle. Sasuke entered into a door and waited for Hinata to enter as well before he shut the door and locked it. Hinata just stood turned away from him and stared at the ground playing with her fingers. She could hear Sasuke behind her pouring some kind of liquid. "Drink this." Hinata looked down and saw that Sasuke was handing her a glass of whatever he had just poured. Hinata was a little hesitant to take it.

"W-w-what is it?"

"It's to make you fall asleep." Hinata took it from him and swallowed it all down. While she did Sasuke noticed the bell tied around her wrist. "Where did you get that?" once Hinata had finished she looked toward where Sasuke was indicating.

"K-k-Kakashi sensei." Sasuke just smirked. "He s-s-said you'd know what it m-m-meant."

"That bastard." Sasuke said taking Hinata's arm that contained the bell. She dropped the cup from the force. Sasuke then proceeded to rip the bell from Hinata's wrist. He then took it and threw it across the room into the wall. By this point Hinata was experiencing some of the effects of the sleeping draft. Her visions started to get blurry and she just felt relaxed she fell back onto the bed and fell asleep. She didn't remember anything until she woke back up. She was lying in a bed with the covers pulled over her. She sat up slowly for she was in some pain. She knew that her first time was supposed to hurt she just didn't know how much. Hinata couldn't stop the tears that came to her eyes realizing the fact that she was no longer a virgin and she wasn't even awake to experience it. She had no clue what Sasuke did to her while she was asleep. She had never felt so helpless and violated before in her life.

She looked down at herself and saw that she still had the same clothes on. She didn't see any marks on herself but she felt the pain in her lower abdomen and new everything had changed now. Her body would never be the same as it was before. It was as if she were now branded with her own seal that only she knew of. She began to pace the room and noticed the bracelet Kakashi had given her. Right where Sasuke had thrown it. When she had found it she seen that it was still intact. She quickly grasped it and clutched it to her chest as it was the only thing she had left of her own.

After she had controlled her crying she stood up from the ground. She had not been in this room so she had no clue where she was in this maze of a place. She opened the door and peered out of it. Nobody was around so she began walking back to the kitchen area since she remembered the way there from last night. She looked around the corner but nobody was in there. She figured Juugo might be in the sort of green house so she headed that way next. When she reached it she seen that he was watering some of the plants. He must have sensed her for he stopped watering one and turned towards her.

"What can I do for you?" He asked her.

"Oh..ahh..I was j-just wandering where I c-could rinse off-ff." Hinata asked quietly as she played with her fingers. She really needed to get this feeling of being dirty off of her. Even though she thought that no amount of scrubbing or washing could ever make her feel clean again. She would at least try to get the smell of Sasuke off her. It was making her sick and was just reminding her of what she had lost last night.

"Go get your clothing and I will show you." Hinata nodded and walked away to get her clothing from her room. She got a change of clothes and walked back to where Juugo was. He had waited for her at the entrance of the green house. He began walking down one of the halls until he came to another door. "There is a sort of hot spring in there you can rinse off in."

"Th-thank you." Hinata said to him. She watched him head back towards where they had come from. Hinata was about to open the door but it swung open. She immediately stepped back as a wave of steam blasted her in the face. Then he emerged from the door, Sasuke. Hinata clutched her clothing to her chest and looked at the ground. She could see as Sasuke had stepped in front of her cause she seen his feet in front of her. She still refused to look up at him.

"After you are done Karin will examine you again." He said to her. She quickly nodded her head but kept looking down. "Hn."

He left after that, where, she did not know. She quickly ran through the door and closed it. She leaned against the door as she tried to calm herself again. She didn't know how Sasuke could make her feel so afraid without even doing anything to her. After she had calmed down enough she undressed and walked into the spring it was warm but not warm enough to where it would burn her skin. She fully submerged herself in the water for a couple seconds. She washed herself the best she could and then just relaxed for a little while. Once she was finished she dressed and walked out of the spring to look for Karin. She decided to check the kitchen again hoping she was in there. She was rummaging around for something to eat. She just stood in the doorway waiting for her to notice her or at least turn around. Once she had given up on finding something to eat she turned to leave and then noticed the Hyuga girl. She gave her a dirty look.

"Uchiha-San said t-to f-find you." Hinata stuttered out nervously. She just made a face at her and walked past her. Hinata did not know if she was supposed to follow her or not so she just stayed there.

"Come on already!" Karin yelled, it startled Hinata but she quickly recovered and scurried to catch up to her. She lead her to the same room she had the first time she had received an exam. Right as she entered the room she had began running her chakra filled hands over Hinata. She has stopped at her lower abdomen, as she sensed some damage there. Then it clicked for her. "You were a virgin?" She stated aloud. Hinata just chose to not look at her. But her silence had confirmed Karin's question. She began to laugh. "Hahahaha you were! Hahaha what a way to lose it!" Hinata began to tear up at her cruelness. Karin had just left after she was done mocking her but Hinata could still here her laughing as she walked down the hallways. Hinata walked back to her room, laid on her bed, and thought about what was going on back in Konoha. The other women are probably just returning home.

************************************************** ************************************************** *************************  
Shino was walking towards the gate early that morning since he was going to go out into the forest for a little while and collect some data from his bugs. What he didn't expect to see was Kakashi leading a bunch of Hyuga women to the front gate and practically the whole Hyuga clan waiting inside. As soon as those women came into view you could see some of their families run towards the women and embrace them. Hiashi stood looking through the crowd waiting for somebody to approach him. Hanabi and Neji stood at his side and were searching as well. Kakashi approached them and said something to them. Hanabi began to cry, Neji grew angry, and Hiashi just stood there and nodded his head. Shino was not dumb he could put two and two together. Obviously Hinata was with these women when they had left and she had not returned with them. She had said that her mission could last for a short time or a long time it all depended. So obviously she had been chosen amongst these other Hyuga women. For what he did not know but judging by her family's reaction it was not good. He was going to find out why. First he needed to find Kiba and tell him what he had seen. He headed towards Kiba's home.

Hiashi was standing in the back with his youngest daughter and his nephew. The rest of the Hyuga clan was in front of him waiting for their family as well. When the Hyuga women sent off had first entered the clearing it was chaos as families started running towards each other, embracing one another. Hiashi had hoped to see his daughter emerge from the crowd but the one who emerged was Kakashi who was headed in their direction. Hiashi knew what he was going to say before he got there. When he had reached them he spoke.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said. Hanabi began to cry and Neji tensed up in anger. Hiashi was in shock and just stood there. Kakashi left them to grieve as he went to the Hokages office to make his report. Hiashi watched as the others reunited with their families and then look around for who was chosen. Then turn to him in realization. They nodded in his direction. He grew tired of this a d headed back to the compound. His daughter and nephew followed behind him.

Kakashi knocked on the door before he heard somebody tell him to enter. Once e did he saw five pairs of eyes staring at him.

"Who was it?" Tsunade immediately asked seeing Kakashi enter.

"Hyuga Hinata." He stated briefly. Tsunade's face saddened at the realization of who he picked. Why would he choose her? She was so quiet that she assumed he wouldn't even notice she was among the choices. But maybe that is why he chose her because she was different than most of the girls in the village. "You are dismissed." Kakashi nodded and then turned and left. He was going to meet up with team seven and do some training with them.

Kiba was woken up by Shino standing over him and staring down at him from the side of the bed. When he had first opened his eyes he freaked out and flailed himself away from the man at the side of his bed. All the while Akamaru stayed asleep at the end of Kiba's bed. Once Kiba realized it was Shino he turned away from him and tried to go back to sleep. Shino just shook him again.

"Go away Shino. We can train later." Kiba mumbled out.

"We have a problem." Shino stated simply. Kiba knew that Shino never joked about anything so when he said they had a problem. They really had a problem. And it was one the Shino could not fix on his own. Kiba sat up in his bed and turned to Shino. Shino then began to tell him of what he saw at the gates.

"What do you think this means?" Kiba asked.

"I believe Hinata was amongst these other Hyuga women and was chosen for something. For what I don't know but it was not good judging by the relieved looks on the faces of the women that came back."

"What do we do?" Kiba asked. "We have to go and get her back!"

"We need to go talk to the Hokage."


End file.
